What Hurts the Most
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Christina Danvers was forced to move away to NY when she was 12. She comes back 5 years later with a few secrets and sees that nothing has changed or has it? Will she be able to save the ones she loves? Will she die trying? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! I've decided to write yet another Covenant story. This one has been bubbling in my mind for the past few days, itchin' to get out. I know I have a few stories like this and I've seen stories like this... but what's one more? What can I say? I love this movie and I watch it all the time!! But this one will be slightly different and an AU story of course. **

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING FROM THE COVENANT... just my OC's.**

**

* * *

**

**--Chapter One--**

Tears were spilling from her eyes as she was driving back home. She hasn't been there in five years, but the reason for her coming back, was a bad feeling she was having in the pit of her stomach, that something was wrong or that something was going to happen.

Christina Danvers was coming home to Ipswich, Massachusetts.

Five years ago, when Christina was twelve, her mother, Evelyn sent her to go live with a friend of Evelyn's family in upstate New York. But Evelyn made it look like that both her and Christina got into some kind of a huge fight over her father, William and her twin brother, Caleb. Christina knew the real reason why her mother didn't want her around. It was because of the Power, and Evelyn didn't want to expose her only daughter to it. But the night of Caleb and Christina's thirteenth birthday, Christina got the power too. Luckily nobody was with her when it happened.

Plus even though Evelyn told her that her father died a few years back, Christina knew the truth about that too. William was aging rapidly because of the effects of Using and told everyone that he passed away. She set up a funeral and everything to make people believe it, but the whole time Christina's been away, she's been in contact with her father and his caretaker, Gorman. Them two are the only ones that know that she inherited the power just like the boys, but two minutes after Caleb received his.

The other reasons why Christina was going back home was, in a week, it will be hers and Caleb's eighteenth birthday and she misses her best friends: Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry, and Reid Garwin. But Reid is who she misses the most. She thought a lot about Reid, the whole time she's been gone, and she's excited to see him.

On the way, Christina would get text messages from her friends in New York to come back or it's a mistake to go back to Massachusetts. She just ignored them and kept on driving.

It was a Saturday night, Christina pulled up to the bar called: Nicky's, which after all that time she was away, that building was still standing. She was impressed. She parked her beloved black Dodge Challenger, fixed her make up, and got out. She grabbed her leather jacket and put it on as she walked to the entrance.

As soon as she walked inside, she immediately caught a whiff of cigarette smoke and alcohol aroma in the air. The smoke tickled her nose, making her cough a little bit. She scoped out the place and it was packed. She wondered if the boys were even here. Seconds later, she spotted a tall blonde guy with fingerless gloves.

_"That has to be Reid."_ she thought to herself. _"Yep... it's him."_

She walked over to the pool table and leaned up against it, looking at Reid. "Can I play?"

Reid raised his eyebrow. "What's the bet?"

Before Christina could answer, she heard a voice behind her. "Does everything have to be a bet?" Christina looked and saw that it was Tyler. She thought he looked adorable and so grown up.

"Of course, Ty. I mean, why else play?"

"Play to have fun." Christina chimed in.

Reid grinned, then grabbed a pool stick and gave it to his new female opponent. "Then let's have fun." she nodded. "Rack the balls, Ty." ordered Reid, as he was using the chalk on his pool stick. "Okay... Girly, I'll even let you go first."

"Lucky me." she said, sarcastically.

As Christina was playing, every so often she'd notice Tyler looking at her funny and she wondered if he knew who she was. But overall, she was amused that they haven't recognized her yet.

Christina was on her last shot and it looked impossible to make. Before she was about to hit the eight ball with the cue ball, Reid said "Wait... hold it."

She stood up. "What?"

"I don't think you can make that shot."

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Nope." he shook his head. "But if you do happen to make this shot... I'll be your slave for a week."

"Okay... what if you win?"

"Then you go on a date with me."

Christina thought that it would be a win-win for her, if she won or lost. She was even tempted miss the shot on purpose, but decided against it. She couldn't let Reid beat her. She nodded, lining up her pool stick. "Okay... you're on, Garwin." she closed her eyes to Use then sunk the eight ball in the corner pocket. When she opened her eyes to her normal chocolate brown color, she stood up and looked at both Reid and Tyler confused and shocked, with a victory smile on her face. "Looks like I won."

"How'd you do that?" asked Tyler. "It was... impossible."

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I have skills."

"Wait." Reid started. "How do you know my name?"

"I used to live here a long time ago."

"You look really familiar." Tyler pointed out.

She scoffed. "I should... it wasn't easy having the 'golden boy' as your twin brother." she smirked. "See ya, boys." then with that, she walked away over to the jukebox, leaving Reid and Tyler extremely confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**--Chapter Two--**

As Christina was looking through the music selection, she felt a tap on her arm. She looked over and saw a guy with curly brown hair, smirking at her. "Hi... I'm Aaron."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I remember you."

"You do, huh?" she nodded, then turned her attention back to the jukebox. "I couldn't help to notice you beating Garwin and usually nobody can beat him."

"Well, it must be my lucky day."

"How 'bout we get out of here and go some where private?"

Christina laughed. "Do you even know who I am, Screw Boy?"

"We can save the introductions for later."

Christina shook her head in disgust. "No thanks... I'd rather fall off the Marble Head Cliffs, face first into the razor sharp rocks than go anywhere with you."

After thinking for two minutes, the light bulb finally clicked on, in Reid's head. "Ty... that's Christina."

"You sure? She does look familiar."

"Come on, Abbott's over there messing with her." Reid and Tyler marched right over there and Reid got in front of Aaron's face before Aaron could grab her arm.

"Why you cock-blocking, Garwin?"

"Because, Abbott... she is off limits. Now leave before I give you another fat lip, like I did last week."

"I'll get her sooner or later, it's only a matter of time."

Christina scoffed and Reid said "Walk away, Aaron... before I mess up your so-called pretty face."

Aaron smirked at Christina. "Fine, but this isn't over." then he walked away.

"You know." she started. "I think I could have handled that piece of slime on my own."

Reid chuckled as he turned to look at her. Then he stopped as he was _really_ looking at her, seeing how much she grew up and how beautiful she came to be. Reid opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. For once, Reid Garwin was speechless.

"So." Tyler started. "Chris?"

She laughed. "You two finally figured it out!"

Tyler smiled as he was giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you guys, plus it's a week before mine and Cal's birthday."

They broke from the hug and Tyler said "So... are you staying or just visiting?"

"I called the Provost on Thursday and enrolled. I faxed over all my transcripts, so yeah... I'm staying and I'll be going to Spencer with you guys."

Christina and Tyler looked over at Reid, who was still in his daze. Tyler smacked him on the back of his head. "Earth to Reid... do you copy?"

He snapped out of it. "Huh? What?"

Tyler and Christina laughed, then Tyler said "Chris is going to Spencer with us."

"Really?" she looked at Reid and nodded. "Are you staying at the Manor?"

"Nope." she shook her head. "Provost Higgins Fed-Ex'd my dorm room keys."

Reid nodded, then Tyler said "So how'd you get here?"

"My car."

"What car?" asked Reid.

"Come look." she smirked, then the boys followed her outside and walked to the parking lot. She went up to her car and patted the top of it. "Here's my baby." both Reid and Tyler had their jaws dropped to the ground. "One of my good friends in New York, gave it to me for an early birthday present."

"Wow." said Tyler. "These cars are nice."

Reid nodded in agreement, then said "Hey... there's a party at the Dells. You wanna go?"

"Sure."

Reid got on the other side of her car, opening the car door. "Ty... we'll meet you there." he nodded, then got in his Hummer and drove off.

Christina got in the driver seat as Reid was sitting in the passenger seat, then she drove off. There was a few minutes of awkward silence, then she spoke. "So... how are things?"

"Good... how was New York?"

"Good, but too many people."

Reid chuckled, then said "I was gonna come visit."

"Why didn't you?"

"Caleb told me not to, only because Evelyn told him to leave you alone and not disrupt your new life, so we didn't." he paused. "I was even going to come up after your father passed away." Christina gripped the steering wheel, till her knuckles turned white. "But Evelyn didn't think it was a good idea."

She blinked her tears away. "Oh... that's wonderful." she said, sarcastically. "I honestly thought you guys forgot about me."

Reid put his hand on her thigh. "I never once... forgot about you."

She smiled as she got massive butterflies in her stomach. A little bit later, Reid told Christina to park in the woods by Tyler's Hummer. They got out and started walking up a hill.

"Where are we going?" Christina asked. "I thought we were going to a party?"

"We are, but we need to meet the guys first." she stopped walking. Reid turned around and saw the unsure look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Caleb."

"Ah... don't worry about him, just ignore him. I usually do." she slowly nodded, as Reid laced his fingers with hers. "Come on, maybe he'll be happy to see you."

They started walking, then she said "I doubt it."

As they got closer, Christina kind of hid behind Reid, then Tyler said "Took you two long enough."

"Two?" Caleb said, as him and Pogue looked in Reid's direction.

Christina stepped from behind Reid, then said "Yeah... two." Caleb's jaw dropped.

"Chris?" Pogue said, a little excited. She nodded, then he hugged her and spun her around. "Wow... you're home!" he stopped spinning and looked at her. "Wait... you _are_ home, right?"

"Yeah, I start at Spencer on Monday." Pogue finally let her go a minute later, then she stepped in front of Caleb. "Hello... brother."

"Why are you here? I thought you were up in New York with your _other_ family?"

She winced at him. "Yeah, it's good to see you too, jerk."

"Mom sent you there for a reason and that's where you should be, not here."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, Smart Guy, do you know the reason why?"

"Because you and mom got into a fight. You didn't want to live with us, you hated us and she couldn't take care of you, because you were out of control."

Christina scoffed. "She told you that I hated you? Wow, that's a new one." she paused, shaking her head. "That's what she really told you?" he nodded. "Well... your mommy dearest lied to you, Cal."

"No, she didn't."

"And I wasn't out of control." Caleb just glared at her. "Yeah, what the fuck ever... believe what you want." she paused. "But I will say this... I'm staying here and nothing or no one is going to make me leave this time."

For a minute, brother and sister had a staring contest. Neither of them were going to look away. Pogue got into the middle of them facing Caleb. "Let's enjoy the party and talk about this later."

"Fine with me." Christina growled.

Caleb nodded. "Fine."

Reid looked over the cliff. "So, how's the party?"

"Don't know... we got here a few minutes before you did."

Reid flashed his eyes black. "Well, let's drop in."

"Wait!" Christina kind of yelled, stopping Reid from jumping off the cliff. "How am I supposed to get down?"

Reid chuckled. "I'll take you down with me."

"No, you won't." Caleb said, in a stern voice, glaring at Reid. Christina looked at him incredulously. "Chris, will go with Pogue."

"Excuse me? You are not just telling me what to do."

"I am older than you... and wiser." he smirked.

"Well... Caleb, you're half right. Only by two minutes. Big fuckin' deal."

"Are we going down there or not?" whined Reid.

"Come on." said Pogue, holding his hand out to Christina. "I'll take you down."

"Fine." she said, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Good." said Reid, facing the party. "Now, let's drop in." then he jumped off the cliff.

"Shit... yeah!" Tyler said, falling backwards.

"Tyler!" yelled Caleb and Christina just laughed.

"Come on, Caleb... it's not going to kill us." Pogue paused. "Yet." then he picked Christina up bridal style, held her tight, and jumped off the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

**--Chapter Three--**

A couple seconds after Pogue's feet touched the ground, then Caleb landed next to them as Pogue put Christina down to her feet. She knew she could just do it herself, but she'd rather get down the cliff this way, but in Reid's arms. She walked over to Tyler, nudging him in his stomach and made him laugh. Then the five of them walked to the party.

As they got closer, Christina heard people call the boys _'The Son's of Ipswich'_ and that made her chuckle, then she shook her head. She looked up, then saw Pogue and Caleb walking towards a blonde and a dark haired girl.

"Caleb." said the dark haired girl.

"Hey, Kate." he smiled at her.

Seconds later, Christina watched this 'Kate' person jump into Pogue's arms. "You're late." she whined, giving Pogue a kiss.

"Yeah, we had a thing with the family." he replied.

Kate nodded and Christina scoffed, making Kate look in her direction. "Who's she?"

"Oh... where are my manners?" Christina said, walking up to her.

Caleb groaned. "Kate, this is my--"

"His twin sister, Christina." she said, cutting Caleb off.

"Really? I've heard a lot about you." Christina raised her eyebrow and Kate nodded. "From all the boys, except Caleb."

"Figures." Christina rolled her eyes.

Kate gave her a hug. "Well, it's finally nice to meet you." Christina nodded, then when they broke from the hug, Kate looked over at her blonde friend. "Oh... I'm sorry. This is my new roommate Sarah." Kate paused. "Sarah, this is." she pointed one by one. "This is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Christina Danvers, Reid--"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." he said, cutting her off, shaking Sarah's hand. "Good evening."

"Good evening." she said, in a mocked tone.

"You know, Sarah's my grandmothers and you kind of remind me--"

Christina rolled her eyes, then felt a hint of jealousy, watching Reid flirt with the new girl.

"Caleb Danvers." he said, cutting off Reid and now shaking Sarah's hand. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

"Good." she smiled. "Sarah."

All of a sudden a girl with frizzy hair, stepped in between Caleb and Sarah. "Hey, Caleb."

"Kira." he said, annoyed.

"How was your summer?"

Caleb had his eyes locked on Sarah and said "Um…"

Kira turned around to face Sarah and said "I'm Kira."

"Sarah"

"Oh right… from the Boston Public. Tell me how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?"

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira?"

Seconds later, Christina saw Aaron get into Caleb's face. "Why don't you give it a rest?"

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't." as Christina got closer to Caleb, Aaron had to do a double take, then he realized who she was. "Well, well, well... I was hitting on little miss Christina Danvers at Nicky's." she frowned. "Is it really you?"

"The one and only."

"Do you still want to go some where private?"

Reid pushed Christina behind him, then said "No, she doesn't."

"I wasn't asking you, Garwin."

"You leave my sister alone." Caleb said, making Christina go into shock. He actually was sticking up for her.

"You posers, make me want to puke." said, one of Aaron's friends.

Reid lunged towards him. "Is that right, Billy."

Caleb held him back, then said "Let it go."

Aaron looked at Caleb and said "I think you owe Kira an apology."

"Actually Kira owes Sarah the apology."

Aaron glanced back at Sarah, who was smiling, then Aaron pushed Caleb hard in the chest. Christina was about to lunge after him, but Reid held onto her as a guy jumped in between Caleb and Aaron, pushing Aaron back. The guy looked right at Kira. "You were being kinda bitchy."

Seconds later, Reid whispered to Christina. "Watch this." as he was looking in her eyes, his eyes flashed a ring of fire around them. Then out of nowhere, Billy started puking uncontrollably, all over Aaron and Kira's shoes. Reid and Christina were laughing as Caleb glared at both of them.

A minute later, Christina noticed that Reid was still holding her and once he realized what was going on, he quickly let go. "Um... sorry."

"Don't be." she smiled. _"Just kiss me, Reid."_ she said, in her mind.

Reid froze.

A minute after that, a guy yelled on the speakerphone "Hey guys! Dylan just called. He said there's three cop cars out on Old Dell Road!" then everyone scattered.

Caleb grabbed Christina's arm, as Tyler was grabbing Reid's. He snapped out of his daze and started running with everyone else. He caught up to Christina and Caleb, as they were arguing with each other, with Tyler, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah walking with them.

"Will, I see you at the dorms?" Pogue asked Kate.

"No. I'm gonna crash." Kate said. "Call me in the morning?" Pogue nodded, then gave Kate a kiss.

"You girls need a ride?" Caleb asked, as Christina walked a little faster.

"No… Sarah drove us here." said Kate.

The guy who stepped in between Aaron and Caleb, also caught up with them and said "I could use a ride."

Kate turned around and said "Sure."

"I thought me and that guy were going to go at it… his friends puking came at the opportune time."

"Didn't it though." Reid laughed, high-fiving Tyler with his other hand.

"Nice going back there." Caleb shook the guys hand. "Caleb."

"Chase."

As they got to the cars, Caleb looked at Christina. "You're coming with me."

She scoffed, opening her car door. "Um... no. I have my own car." she got in and started it. "See ya!" then she drove off to the dorms, leaving everyone else behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**--Chapter Four--**

When she pulled up, she parked in her appointed spot, and went up to her room. She walked in and locked the door. She was going to Use to get all of her things into her room, from in the trunk of her car, and from her stuff in New York. First it was the big stuff. She flashed her eyes black to orb her queen sized bed, plasma tv, and couch. Within seconds, her stuff materialized into her room. She did it again with the rest of her stuff, like all her luggage, DVD's, DVD player, PS3, video games, clothes, and a few other things. Once she got everything she need to materialize in her room, she smiled and fixed her stuff the way she wanted.

A few hours later, she was in her pajamas, laying in her bed and looking at her laptop, when there was a knock on the door. She raised her eyebrow, then got up to open it. "Reid?" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" he just walked right in. "Wait... how did you know what room I was in?"

He moved behind her to shut the door, then looked at her. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Christina looked confused.

"Look, I came over because something was bugging me, since we were at the Dells."

"Which was?"

"I know this is going to sound really crazy, but before everyone scattered." he paused, getting closer to look into her eyes. "And I'd like to point out that only us boys have the power... but did you tell me to kiss you, in my mind?"

Christina froze. She couldn't let him know she had the power too. She kind of looked away. "Um... that does sound crazy."

"So you didn't?"

She looked back at him. "No, Reid." she lied. "You must be hearing things." then she bit her lip.

Reid nodded. "Okay... It's probably my imagination or the song that was blaring in my ears." Reid chuckled. "Well, think about it... there is no way that a girl could ever receive the power."

Christina frowned as she looked away, then sat on her bed, looking up at Reid. "But... what if a girl did have the power?" he gave her a funny look. "Hypothetically, of course."

He sat down next to her. "I don't know, but I do know it would be a first. Yes, you're the first girl in the covenant, but you didn't get the power, since Caleb was born two minutes before you."

"Okay... so do you know what would happen?"

"I once heard an old story when I was, like fourteen, that if a female ever got the power, then it would be pretty bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess the Elders of our ancestors thought that overall, women were weak, so they thought there was no way they could even handle the power. It would be an abomination and they'd be sent to their death." Christina's jaw dropped. "Only because since no woman has ever had the power, they didn't know how it would effect them or what actual powers that they'd possess, and there has never been a woman with powers in the history of the covenant."

"Oh my God... really?"

Reid laughed, then said "It's just a story, relax... you have nothing to worry about."

Christina did a fake giggle, then said "Right." then she sat there wondering if any of the boys, felt her Using. She had to talk to her father and she had to do it soon.

Reid laid back on her bed. "I'm really glad you're back."

She laid down next to him. "Really?"

He propped his head up with his hand, looking down at her. "Yes... really."

Reid was inching closer and closer to Christina's lips, when her phone rang. She groaned. "Oh my God! Really?" Reid laughed, laying back on the bed, closing his eyes as she searched for her phone. She looked to see who it was and pressed the talk button. "What's up, Vince?"

"When are you coming back?"

"I told you, I'm staying."

"I still think it's a bad idea and you're making a mistake."

"I don't, because it's not a mistake. I'll be fine."

"Right, because I bet in the next few days, you'll be calling me back to come get you."

"I don't think so, Vince." she looked over at Reid. "I gotta go, bye." then she hung up her phone.

"Is 'Vince' you're boyfriend?" Reid asked her and she could sense a hint of jealousy in his voice.

She smacked Reid's thigh and rested her hand, then said "No, he's not. He's a really good friend of mine from New York... that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Reid."

"Okay... I believe you." Reid said, yawning. "I'm tired and I'm comfortable, so I'm going to crash here... if you don't mind."

Christina laughed. "Well, it's a good thing I have a queen size bed."

"Yep."

Christina got up to lock her door and turned off the light, then she crawled into her bed. After five minutes, she spoke. "You know... you could get under the covers, if you want." she paused to get comfortable. "I won't bite."

Reid Used to remove his shoes and his clothing, except for his boxers, then was almost laying on top of Christina, smirking. "What if I want you to?"

"Hmm... that sounds tempting."

"Uh-huh." he got inches from her lips. "I bet it does." then Reid planted his lips onto hers and started kissing her. Before Christina knew it, clothes were coming off, and they were having sex.

Later that night, Christina woke up in a cold sweat, from a weird dream she was having. When she calmed down a little bit, she realized that she was alone. Reid was gone and she was confused, but she just went back to sleep.

Christina woke up to knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" she yelled, mumbling.

"Tyler!"

She stretched. "What do you want?!"

"Chris, open the door, it's like ten in the morning!"

Christina saw that she wasn't wearing any clothes. "Ty, give me a minute!" she yelled, then quickly put her pajamas back on. When she was finished, she put her hair up in a bun, then opened the door. Tyler was standing there with two coffee's in his hands.

"Long night?" he asked, handing one to her.

"Um... something like that." she took a sip. "Come in."

Tyler walked in as Christina shut the door, he walked over to her TV. "Wow... you have a huge TV."

"Yep... in HD baby!" she smiled.

"And a PS3?"

"Of course, Ty... I love video games." she sat down on her couch. "So what's on your agenda today?"

He sat down next to her. "Me and Reid are meeting everyone at Nicky's tonight."

"Oh."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know... maybe." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, I don't have to meet up with Reid until three... do you want to hang out?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I have to go into town to get a few things and I need help finding my mom a birthday present." he took a sip. "So can you help me with that?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "What type of stuff does she like?"

"I don't know... girly stuff."

"That doesn't help me, Ty." he shrugged his shoulders. "I think I can find something, let me get dressed." Christina put her coffee down on the dresser, then went into her closet. She came back out fifteen minutes later wearing jeans and a tank top. She put on her flip flops, grabbed her purse and coffee. "Come on." then her and Tyler walked out of her room.

When they got out to the parking lot, Tyler looked around. "Reid must have took off with my Hummer." then they got into Christina's car and she drove off. "So, how's New York?"

"Crowded." she paused. "I can't believe my own mother told Cal that I hated him or whatever."

"Yeah... me, Reid, and Pogue never believed it, but Evelyn somehow brainwashed him."

"That's pretty sad, I'm their flesh and blood."

"I don't know, Chris... your mom is pretty messed up."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since your dad died, she started drinking."

"Oh really? Hmm... that's interesting." she nodded. "My mother turned into a alcoholic."

"Something like that."

"Well, that's just fantastic."

"Caleb takes care of her."

"Good for him." then a few minutes later, her phone rang. She dug it out of her purse. "Hang on, Ty." then she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"How are you doing, Beautiful."

"I'm doing good, Vince... what do you want?"

"Have you decided when you were coming home?"

"Vince, I told you last night, that I wasn't."

"Yeah... sure."

Christina groaned. "Are you gonna keep asking that same question, everytime you call or text me?"

"No, not all the time." Vince paused. "So what are you doing?"

"Going to the store... and I'll call you back later. Bye, Vince." then she hung up the phone, rolling her eyes.

"So... who's Vince?"

"One of my friends from New York." A little bit later, Christina pulled into a Walmart and parked the car. They got out and walked into the store. She grabbed a cart, then looked at Tyler. "Do you have any idea of what you want to get her?"

He shrugged. "I got nothing."

"Do you think she'd want a watch? A DVD? An outfit? Toe nail clippers?" he gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Toe nail clippers, Chris?"

"Hey, I'm the one throwing out the suggestions." she paused to think. "Does she like candles?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... we'll run with that." she nodded. "Everyone likes candles, right?"

"I guess."

"Geez, Tyler... could you be a little more enthused?"

He laughed, then said "Okay, we'll get her some candles."

"Ty, say it with a little more feeling."

"We'll get her some candles." he said, in a happy tone.

Christina busted up laughing, then said "That's better... come on."

A few hours later, Christina bought her some DVD's, video games, school supplies, and toiletries. Tyler bought some things for him and for his mom, he got her a three tier candle set, with pumpkin spice candles. Then they went back to the dorms and both of them played video games.

Tyler felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He paused the game and took it out. "Hold on." he said, before pressing the talk button. "What's up, Reid?" Christina looked over and raised her eyebrow.

"We still going to Nicky's tonight?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Where you at?"

"I'm playing video games with Chris."

"Oh... hey I'll talk to you later." then Reid suddenly hung up.

Tyler groaned and Christina asked "What did Reid want?"

"To know if we were going to Nicky's tonight."

"Oh." Christina nodded.

Tyler stayed over playing video games with Christina for another two hours, then went up to his room, while Christina took a little nap.


	5. Chapter 5

**--Chapter Five--**

Christina's alarm from her phone, started going off at six thirty. She woke up and got dressed to go out to Nicky's. Christina decided to wear blue low rise jeans, a short pink tank top, and pink Chucks. She put on her make up and straightened her hair. When she was finished getting ready, she grabbed the stuff she needed and shoved it in her pockets. Then grabbed her navy blue and pink zip up hoodie and left the dorms.

She got there ten minutes later and parked her car next to Tyler's Hummer. She got out and walked inside. She spotted Tyler by the pool tables, and walked over to him.

Tyler looked up and smiled. "Hey... you showed up."

"Yeah, where is everyone?" she said looking around.

"Kate and that guy, Chase is sitting at the table. Caleb, Sarah, and Pogue isn't here yet."

"And Reid?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "He's talking to a girl somewhere and they're probably sucking face by now."

Christina's face fell, then she said "Oh." she looked away. "Um... I'm gonna sit down, Ty."

"Okay." then Christina walked away over to the table, where Kate was.

Kate looked up. "Hey Christina."

"Hey." she said, sitting down.

"This is Chase... and Chase this is Caleb's twin sister, Christina."

"Nice to meet you." he said, with a smile.

"Likewise." she nodded.

"Soon everyone will be here." Kate said, taking a sip of her soda.

Five minutes later, Caleb and Sarah walked in and sat down at the tables. Caleb saw Christina sitting next to Chase and she noticed him mad-doggin' her. She frowned. "Oh my God! What?!"

Caleb just glared at her for a few seconds, then said "Where'd you get a car like that?"

"What? My Challenger?" he looked at her with a 'duh' face and she rolled her eyes. "One of my friends gave it to me as an early birthday present." then he stared at her with a 'yeah right' look and she just shook her head.

A little bit later, Pogue walked into the bar and walked over to the table.

Kate looked up and saw Pogue standing over her and said "Oh hey baby… you missed a great movie."

He gave her a hug and said "Yeah well… I had to get my bike fixed."

"Well… Chase kept me company."

Pogue glared at Chase and said "I just bet he did… do you want something to eat?"

"I'll just pick off whatever you're having." she said.

"Is everyone here?" Pogue asked Caleb.

"Yeah… Reid and Tyler is over by the pool table."

Pogue nodded, then went over to the bar ordered his food. Christina followed him. He looked at her. "Do you want anything?"

"A Cherry Pepsi." Pogue nodded, then ordered a drink for Christina. Nicky gave her the Cherry Pepsi. "Come on." he said, then Christina followed Pogue over to the pool table.

Reid looked up and froze a little bit, seeing Christina, then he said "Well, well, well." she couldn't even look at him.

"What's up? How long have you been here?" shaking hands with Tyler.

"A bit." Reid said, then smacked Pogue and Tyler in the chest. "Would you look at that." all of them looked in the direction Reid was pointing to. It was a waitress in a short skirt. "Blue, cotton." he said, slamming a twenty dollar bill on the pool table.

"Pink, lace." Tyler kissed his twenty putting in on top of Reid's making Christina roll her eyes.

"Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve." Pogue said slamming his twenty over their's.

"I'm gonna agree with Pogue." said Christina, throwing a twenty by Pogue's hand.

Reid made his eyes a ring of fire, making it look like a gust of wind blew the girls skirt up to reveal her wearing: Nothing.

Christina laughed and Pogue said "Thanks boys." taking the money. "Here you go, Chris." Pogue gave her forty dollars.

"Thank you." she said as she put the money her pocket and Pogue walked off to get his food. She was standing next to Tyler and noticed that Reid was intentionally ignoring her. She sighed. "Hello... Reid, What up?"

"Oh... hey." he said, taking his shot, not even looking at her.

A few minutes later, Aaron, Bordy and Ryan walked up to them. Aaron smirked at Christina, then said "Let's play, Garwin."

He stood up. "What's the bet?"

"For her." Aaron said, pointing to Christina. "The winner gets her, for the whole night."

Before she could protest, Reid said "Done."

She glared at him, getting closer to Reid, and said "What do you think you're doing? I'm not anyone's prize."

"Relax, Chris... he isn't gonna win anyway." he paused. "So, when I win, you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Oh... so you can go back to ignoring me?"

He glared at her for a few seconds, then just shook his head, and walked away over to the pool table and started playing Aaron. Within five minutes, Reid won and Aaron was pissed. He got into Reid's face. "You cheated."

"No... I won fair and square."

Aaron nodded, then said "Well, maybe you should let me have a pass and let Christina see what a real man is made of. I'll bring her back after she makes me breakfast."

That little comment made Reid pissed off. He pushed Aaron in the chest, Aaron pushed him back making Reid bump into a table that dropped a glass. When Reid pushed Aaron back harder Aaron pushed Reid, Tyler, and Christina ended up going towards the back door, with Aaron's friends following behind them.

Just as that was happening, Pogue and Caleb heard a glass break and looked over.

"Hey, it's Reid and Tyler." said Caleb.

"You guys need some help?" Chase offered.

"No man… just stay with the girls." said Pogue walking away.

Caleb and Pogue went outside and saw Reid and Aaron nose to nose.

"What's the problem?" yelled Caleb.

"None of your damn business." said Aaron.

"What happened?" asked Pogue.

"Reid cheated." said Bordy, and Reid was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"They bet me I couldn't make a combo shot." Reid chuckled. "And I did."

"Why don't we just forget about it, okay?" suggested Caleb.

A minute later, Nicky came out with a bat and said "Take it somewhere else ladies… Now!"

"Whatever you say Nicky." said Aaron, then pushed thru Caleb. He looked over at Christina and said "Do you wanna come home with me? I promise you a good time."

She scoffed and said "Drop dead Abbott."

Reid was going to lunge at him but Christina held him back. Caleb gave her that disapproving look for being outside, in the middle of it. She just rolled her eyes and stood over by Tyler.

Caleb turned his attention to Reid and said "What were you thinking?"

"We were just playing them." said Reid.

"Yeah, come on, Caleb… they were suckers for it." said Tyler.

Reid walked up to Caleb and said "Why don't you quit being such a pussy."

Caleb put his hand on shoulder and said "I'm not finished with you yet."

Then Reid's eyes turned black as night and he grabbed Caleb's wrist.

"Reid… stop." Caleb said trying to breathe.

Caleb made his eyes go black and sent Reid flying to the other side of the wall. Christina was in shock that they would even Use on each other. She wanted to do something but Tyler held her back. "Tyler." she whined.

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it could do if you abuse it. You want that… that's your business. But if you use in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all… and that I won't let happen." said Caleb.

"What?! You're addicted?" Christina said, in shock.

"Shut the fuck up… it's none of your business." yelled Reid as he was levitating a barrel and Christina looked down at the ground, hurt that he would talk to her like that.

"My power is greater than yours." said Caleb.

"Not until you ascend." said Reid.

"Alright… go for it tough guy." said Caleb waving up his arms.

Reid sent the barrel towards Caleb only having Caleb deflect it and sent a burst of power sending Reid into the empty beer bottles and crates behind him. Christina gasped.

Caleb went after him but Pogue stopped him and said "Stop it… this is crazy."

"It's for his own good. Keep Using like you did tonight, like you did last night. When you ascend you'll be as good as dead." yelled Caleb.

Tyler ran over there to help Reid, while Christina stood there trying so hard not to Use. She did whatever she could to hold back her own power and not Use on them, to keep them from Using on each other.

"So I fixed Sarah's car big deal!" yelled Reid.

"Don't play me Reid… I'm talking later and you know it." said Caleb trying to get out of Pogue's grasp.

"The hell I do!" Reid got in Caleb's face. "I didn't Use… later." then Reid walked back into Nicky's.

"I'm leaving." Christina said, before she ran off. She ran around the building, got into her car, and drove off. She decided to drive over to the Marble Head Cliffs to go think, for an hour, and then she drove to the dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

**--Chapter Six--**

When Christina walked up to her room, she saw Chase standing by her door. She raised her eyebrow as she got closer to him. He looked at her. "Hey... Chase."

"Hey." he smiled.

"What's up?" she asked, wondering how he knew where her room was.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you at Nicky's, but would you like to hang out tomorrow after school?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what do you say?"

"Um... sure." she dug her keys out of her pocket. "After school it is."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow and maybe we'll have a few classes together." she nodded. "Bye, Christina." she waved, then Chase winked at her, before he walked away, and walking up the stairs.

Christina thought it was weird, Chase asking her out, then she opened her door. She walked in and shut it, then all of a sudden, she felt lips on hers pushing her into the wall and she gave in. Once she realized what was going on, she pushed whoever it was away from her and turned on the light.

"Reid?! What the hell are you doing?!" he didn't say nothing, he just stared at her. "So... did you come back to claim your prize? Sleep with me, then ignore me for the entire day?" he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Hmm... maybe Aaron should have won, then maybe he wouldn't have ignored me, like you are."

"Chris... I wasn't about to let him win."

"Maybe, you should of."

"Why, so he can treat you like dirt?"

"Kinda like how you're treating me?" he frowned. "How come you took off in the middle of the night?"

He sighed. "I didn't feel right being there, I shouldn't have slept with you, it was a mistake."

"It was a mistake? But you made damn sure that Aaron wouldn't sleep with me either, right?"

"Chris, that's different."

"Yeah, whatever." she said, taking her stuff out of her pockets.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow night?"

"I have plans."

He raised his eyebrow. "With who?"

"I'm hanging out with Chase."

His face fell, then he said "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." she smirked.

"You don't even know him, Chris."

"So, what's your point? I'll get to know him... I mean, I feel like I don't even know you." Reid growled. "I thought I did, but boy was I wrong."

"Do whatever the fuck you want... I don't give a shit." Reid said, before walking out and slamming the door.

Christina plopped on her bed, shaking her head. She put on her pajama's, set her alarm on her phone, then went to sleep.

The next morning, Christina woke up at six am and groaned, getting out of bed. She grabbed a towel and her toiletries, then went into the girls washroom to take a fifteen minute shower. When she was finished, she grabbed her things, and went back into her room to get dressed. She got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, then put on her favorite black boots. When she was ready to go, she grabbed everything she needed, and walked out the door.

Christina got to the school at seven fifty. She was waiting in the secretary's office for ten minutes before she told Christina to go see Provost Higgins. As she sat down, he was grabbing a folder, put in on his desk, and sat down. "Miss Danvers, I'm glad you decided to come to Spencer Academy. Your brother is a very good student."

"Oh really?" she said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He opened up the folder. "Thanks by the way, for your other school faxing your information and transcripts over." he lifted up a paper, looking at it. "And it looks like you have good grades... all A's."

She nodded. "Um... yeah."

"Do you know what college you want to attend?"

"I haven't thought about that yet."

"Are you going to follow in your fathers footsteps and go to Harvard, like Caleb?"

"I'm not sure... I'm keeping my options open."

He nodded, putting the paper down, then Provost Higgins ended up talking to Christina the whole class hour, and got up out of his seat. "I'll get your uniforms... but stick around, I still need to talk to you." she nodded, then five minutes later Provost Higgins came back with ten uniforms followed by Caleb walking in behind him. "Have a seat, Caleb." Christina raised her eyebrow.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" he looked over and saw Christina, then gave her a weird look as to why she was in there too.

Provost Higgins slammed the news paper on his desk, kind of startling Christina, then said "This is not the kind of publicity this institution is interested in." Christina glanced at the front of the newspaper and saw a guys picture on the front of it. "You wouldn't know anything about, now would you Mr. Danvers?"

"No, Sir."

"What about you, Miss Danvers?"

"No." she shook her head.

"Okay then... you both would know about a fight at a local bar the other night."

"Sir... if I could um–" Caleb started, but got cut off by Provost Higgins.

"And if I am correct, Chase Collins was with you?"

Caleb nodded and said "Yes, sir."

"Uh-huh." he stood up. "Chase Collins comes to us with a brilliant academic record and his family has given a generous donation to this institution." Caleb and Christina just nodded. "I want to make sure he has a positive experience here at Spencer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." said Caleb.

"Good." he sat back down. "Okay... Caleb, Christina... no more fights." Caleb nodded and walked out of his office. "Okay, Christina... here's your uniforms. Go get ready and for your next class, here's a late slip."

"Thank you, Sir." she said as she grabbed her uniforms and the late slip, then walked out of his office as well.

Christina went to find her lockers, she put all of the uniforms except for one of them to wear, then went into the girls bathroom to change. After that, she grabbed everything and shoved it in the sink while she was fixing her hair, then she went back to her locker, put her stuff in there, grabbed the stuff she needed, put it in her backpack, then walked to her second hour class.

Her class was English. She had walked in with all eyes on her and the Professor turned around, and said "You must be, Miss Danvers."

She nodded. "Yeah... that's me."

"Okay... go ahead and sit where you like."

She nodded then walked towards the desks. She saw a few seats available; one by Caleb, one by Reid, and the other one by Chase. Christina definitely didn't want to sit next to Caleb, so she looked up at Reid, rolled her eyes, then sat next to Chase, making Reid not look too happy.

"Hi." Chase whispered to her.

"Hey." she nodded.

"Are we still on for later?"

"Yeah." she said, then she heard a pencil break in Reid's direction. "What did you have in mind?"

"A movie... possibly."

Before she could respond, Reid got up from his seat, and walked out of the classroom. "I'll be right back." she whispered to Chase, then walked outside. She found Reid leaning up against the wall, by the water fountain, with his eyes closed. "What the hell is your problem?"

He slowly looked at her. "What?"

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked again. "If you don't give a shit about what I do, then why are you acting like you _do_ give a shit?"

He looked away. "I don't."

"Then why did you leave the classroom? After Chase was talking about watching a movie."

"I had to get some air... not everything is about you."

She scoffed. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" he didn't say anything, he just glared at her. "Okay... tell me one good reason why you don't want me to hang out with Chase, and I won't."

"Because I don't want you to."

"That's not good enough." he just stood there with a blank stare, then after a minute, she shook her head. "Okay, thanks. That's all I needed to know." then she walked back into the room and sat down in her seat.

"Is everything okay?" Chase asked Christina.

"Yeah, no worries." she smiled at him.

A few minutes later, the Professor walked back in and finished his lesson, and Reid didn't come back in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**--Chapter Seven--**

For the rest of the day, Christina's classes and lunch went by smoothly. She didn't see Reid at all, so she figured he must have ditched or something. But him not bugging her, was actually bugging her. When school let out, she told Chase that she'll see hang out with him in a few hours, then she got into her car, and went to the dorms. She walked in and put her stuff down on her bed, then found a note on her pillow. She picked it up and read it.

_"Meet me at the cliff's tonight, by the light house. Midnight. - Reid"_

She didn't know what to think of it, but she crumbled it up, and threw it away. She wasn't going to let him get off that easy, so she decided she wasn't going to meet him. She did however, before her date with Chase, she wanted to go have a chat with her dad and see what was going on. Christina took a few hours out and did her homework, then she got dressed to go see her dad. As she walked out the door, she bumped into something hard.

"Oh... Chase. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay. Where you headed? Our date?"

"Uh... what time is it?"

"I'm a little early actually... would you like to go to the movie now?"

"Um... sure." then they left the dorms in Chase's car. After five minutes of awkward silence, Christina spoke. "So where you from?"

"Chicago."

"That's cool." she nodded. "So what made you decide to come live in this little town?"

"I have to cut some loose ends... get the things I need and I'll leave, but I kinda like it here."

"Oh." she nodded. "Yeah, I love it here. I was in New York for five years and it was okay there, but it just wasn't the same." she paused. "So did you do the english homework?"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy."

"Kind of... I'll call Tyler and have him help me."

"I can help you." Chase offered.

"Oh, okay."

"We'll work on it tonight... in my room."

"That's fine." she nodded.

A few minutes later, Chase stopped at The Olive Garden, and parked his car. He took the key out the ignition and turned to Christina. "You hungry?"

"Very."

"Come on." he got out of the car, then jogged around to open her car door.

"Thank you." she got out and he shut it. "So this is like a real date?"

"Yep." he smiled at her. "That's what I was going for." then they walked in and waited five minutes to get a table. Chase looked over the menu. "Get anything you want."

She picked up her menu and looked at it. "Okay." after a few minutes of deciding, she looked up at Chase. "I want cheese raviolis with extra alfredo sauce."

"That sounds good."

She put the menu down. "It's my usual." she shrugged her shoulders. "What are you having?"

"I'm getting chicken fettuccine alfredo."

"Yummy." she smiled.

Christina and Chase had a nice dinner, then they went to the movies, and saw Eagle Eye. Afterwards, they went to his room to study. When the studying was over, they sat there and talked most of the night.

Chase glanced down at his watch. "Wow... it's after two am."

"What?" she grabbed his hand to look. "Seriously?!" then she got her things together. "I gotta go to sleep." she stood up.

"I'll walk you to your room."

"Thanks." she smiled at him, then they walked quietly down to her room.

Chase gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"Night." she smiled.

"We should do this again."

She nodded. "Yeah... I had fun. Thank you."

"I'll see you at school." he glanced at his watch. "In like, six and a half hours." he winked, then walked up to the stairs.

Christina walked into her room with a huge grin on her face. She shut and locked her door, turned on the light, and gasped. "What the hell are you doing in here, Reid?"

He walked up to her with his arms crossed his chest. "It's almost two thirty in the morning, Chris." she winced at him. "Why didn't you meet me?"

"I was busy." she said, tossing her stuff on the bed.

"With Chase?"

"Yeah, so." she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't trust him and I don't want you to hang out with him."

"Excuse me?!" she kind of yelled.

"I don't want you to hang out with him." he repeated.

"Since when did you become my father or Caleb?" he just stood there. "If I want to hang out with Chase or anyone else, regardless if anyone approves or not... I will. Nobody is _my_ boss."

"Chris..."

"No, Reid... where do you get off telling me what to do?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

Christina scoffed. "Yeah, says the guy who already succeeded in hurting me." he frowned. "Well... congratu-fuckin-lations."

"Would you stop?"

"What?" he just stood there glaring at her. "Hurry up and say what you have to say or sleep with me, run off, ignore me, and go be with some other bitch at Nicky's." the look on Reid's face, she could tell he was livid. "What you can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

Reid couldn't take it anymore, he put his hands on Christina's shoulders and slammed her hard into the wall. She gasped in shock. "You stay the fuck away from me." he told her, then he left her room, slamming the door.

She slid down the wall, down to the ground crying in pain. After an hour, she carefully got up off the floor, locked her door, then carefully crawled into bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This one was a little shorter than I wanted it to be. Sorry. Well... enjoy and R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**--Chapter Eight--**

Christina woke up, to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She tried to move, to find her phone, but she was in a lot of pain. So she just stayed still in her bed. "Go away!" she yelled.

"Chris? Are you okay? It's me, Chase."

"Just leave me alone!" seconds later, she heard her door open, then close. She lifted up her head as Chase walked in. He shut the door and sat down next to her. "How did you get in my room?"

"I got skills... and tools."

She slammed her head back down on the pillow. "What are you doing here?"

Chase glanced at his watch. "It's lunch time. How come you weren't at school? You were fine last night."

"I didn't feel like going."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied. "Besides, I woke up late anyway."

"I can take you to school." he offered.

"No, I'm fine... right here. I'll go tomorrow."

"Would you like some company?"

"I guess."

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Actually yeah... can you take me to the doctor?"

"For what?"

"I, uh... rolled off my bed and hurt my back."

"Yeah, sure."

Then Christina slowly and carefully got out of her bed. She put on her flip flops, grabbed her purse, and grabbed her zip up hoodie. "I'm ready."

Chase nodded. "Okay, let's go."

With Christina in pain, it took about five or more minutes to get from her dorm room to Chase's car. Once they got in, Christina told him the directions to her doctors office and got there in fifteen minutes later. Chase waited in the waiting room until she was finished, then he took her to CVS to get her medicine, and went back to the dorms.

"Thanks for taking me." she said, sitting down on her bed.

"You're welcome." he smiled at her. "So what did the doctor say?"

"My back is just sore with some bruises."

"For falling off your bed?"

"Yeah." she looked at her pill bottles.

"What did the doctor perscribe you?"

"Ibuprofin 800 and Vicodin."

"Vicodin? For falling off your bed?"

"Yes." she said, but something was telling her that he wasn't convinced.

"Okay." he nodded. "Do you want anything? Ice cream, maybe?"

"Sure."

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip."

Chase kissed Christina on her cheek, then said "Okay, I'll be right back."

She nodded. "I'll be right here." he smiled at her, then walked out of her room, while Christina laid in her bed and watched TV. A little bit later, there was a knock on her door. "Um... come in!" she yelled, then Tyler and Pogue walked in. "Oh, hey guys."

"How come you weren't at school?" asked Pogue.

"I wasn't feeling good." she said, trying to sit up.

Tyler saw the two medicine bottles on her night stand and picked them up. "What do you need Vicodin for?"

"I rolled off my bed and hurt my back."

"So they gave you Vicodin?" she nodded. "That's heavy shit for just falling off your bed, Chris." she looked at Pogue with a blank stare. "Just be careful, those can become addicting."

"I know. I haven't even taken any yet."

Pogue gave her a kiss on her forehead, then said "I hope you won't have to." she smiled at him. "I'll be back later."

"Bye, Pogue." then he left her room. Christina turned to Tyler, who had a serious look on his face. "What?"

"Tell me what really happened." he paused. "And don't lie."

She took a deep breath. "All right... after my date with Chase, I--"

"You went out on a date with Chase?" he said, cutting her off.

"Yes." she nodded. "After my date with Chase, Reid was in here. We started to argue and then I told him the truth." tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Reid couldn't handle the truth and he got pissed off, then shoved me into the wall." Tyler's jaw dropped. "And he told me to stay away from him."

Tyler nodded. "Let me see your back."

"Ty..."

"Let me see it, now."

"Fine." then she carefully lifted her shirt, exposing her back. Tyler saw a bunch of bruises, plus a few more forming. Her back was black, blue, and purple.

"Did he Use when he shoved you?"

She pulled her shirt down, then shook her head. "I don't remember, everything happened so fast."

A minute later, there was a knock on her door, followed by Chase walking in. "I got your ice cream."

"Hey, Chase." Christina waved.

"What's up." Tyler nodded.

"Hey, Man." Chase replied.

Tyler got up, gave Christina a kiss on her forehead, then said "I'll be back later to check on you."

"Please don't start nothing."

"Don't worry." Tyler smiled, then walked out of her room.

Chase sat down next to Christina. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "What did you get?"

"Chocolate chip." Chase said, taking out the ice cream. He opened it and gave her a spoon. Then he opened one for him and started to eat it. He leaned up against her head board and watched a little TV with her.

He stayed with her for about an hour, then went up to his room. As Christina was on the brink of falling asleep, she heard Pogue, Tyler, and Reid yelling outside her door. She didn't want to deal with Reid right now, so right before the door opened, she Used to orb out of her room.

Seconds later, the door swung open, followed by Pogue dragging Reid inside the room, with Tyler. "Where is she?" asked Pogue.

Tyler looked around. "I don't know. She was here when I left, but by then, she couldn't even get out of her bed." he looked on her night stand. "She left her phone and her pills."

Pogue shoved Reid into the wall. "You're lucky, she's not here."

Tyler checked her bathroom, then walked back out. "She's not in there either."

Pogue pointed his finger in Reid's face. "You _ever_ lay a hand on Chris again... I'll beat the fuck out of you and then you'll have to deal with Caleb. He might have his issues with her, but he sure don't want anyone to hurt her." he pushed him towards the bed. "You stay here and you fix this." Reid just glared at him. "And if I hear that you hurt her again, that's it." and with that, Pogue and Tyler walked out of Christina's room, leaving Reid in there by himself.

Reid just laid down on Christina's bed and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**--Chapter Nine--**

Christina ended up orbing to her livingroom in New York, on the comfy couch, and she started to cry. A few minutes later, she heard the door open and close. She looked up and saw a shocked look on Vince's face. "How did you? When did you?" he paused, then noticed the tear stains down her cheeks. "Wait... what's wrong?" he rushed to her side.

"I got into a fight with one of the guys and I just needed to get away for a little bit."

"So you came all the way to New York?" he asked, looking at her confused.

"Yeah." she laughed. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"I took over, since you've been gone."

"Oh." she nodded.

"So how long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure, but will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will." he gave her a hug, but she winced, and he slowly let go. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"When you say you got into a fight with one of the guys... was it an actual fight?"

"No, it was nothing, Vince."

"You can't lie to me, Chris." she frowned. "Tell me what happened."

She nodded. "I got in an argument with one of them and he couldn't handle the truth that well, so he shoved me into the wall."

"He shoved you into the wall?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see."

"No, Vince... just let it go."

"No." he mocked her. "I want to see your back."

"Vince..."

"Either you let me see or I will pin you down and take a look anyway."

"All right... calm down." she said, then sat up, and lifted up the back of her shirt.

"Who did this to you?" she noticed the tone in Vince's voice, then pulled her shirt back down. "Who Chris?"

"Vince, just chill. It will be taken care of."

"Christina, you're black and purple."

"I know, but I'm fine... okay?" he shook his head. "If I knew I wasn't okay, I'd tell you."

"Whoever did this should get his ass kicked."

"I know and he will... just calm down. I'm okay."

He stared at her for a second, then nodded. He carefully wrapped his arms around Christina, giving her a hug. "I told you not to leave." she giggled. "You're my best friend, Chris and I love you."

"I love you too, Vince... you know that." he nodded, then let go of her. Christina grabbed Vince's hands. "You will always be my best friend, no matter what." he nodded again. "Me and you've been through a lot."

"Yeah we have. Remember we almost got arrested for sneaking into the amusement park at Coney Island and we rode... most of the rides."

"Good times." she laughed. "That was fun and it was a good thing that you're dad was already at the police station."

"Yeah or we would have spent the night in a jail cell."

"Well that is one place I don't wanna go."

He laughed. "Me either."

"So... even though I'm not here, it doesn't mean I don't care or I don't love you."

"I know... I just want you to be here with me."

"How about, you come down with me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes, Vince."

He thought about it for a minute, then looked at her. "Should I pack now?"

"Really? You'll come back home with me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

She nodded. "How long will it take you to pack?"

"All of my stuff is here, so it won't be too long."

"Okay... you're serious?"

"Yes, Chris."

She smiled. "Awesome... go get started."

He gave Christina a kiss on her forehead, then said "You stay here and rest. I'll let you know when I'm finished."

"Okay." she nodded, then Vince started to pack his things. As she was on the brink of falling asleep, she felt the couch shift, and blinked her eyes open. She saw Vince looking at her. "Are you done?"

He nodded. "It's already in my car."

"Oh."

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"How did you get here? I didn't see your car and where's your phone? You never go anywhere without that thing."

"Vince... that's two questions." she laughed. "I actually forgot to grab my phone."

"That's kinda hard to believe, since it's glued to your hands twenty four-seven."

"Ha-ha... I'm not that bad with my phone."

"Riiiiiiiight." he said, with a laugh. "Now to the other question that you didn't answer."

"Oh... how I got here?"

"That would be the one." he nodded.

"Magic." she whispered and grinned.

"No really... how?"

She giggled to herself and said "A cab."

"Seriously?" she nodded. "That must have been expensive."

"Not really." she shook her head. "So are you ready?" she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yep." he stood up and looked down at her. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, carry me."

He laughed. "Allllllllrighty then." he said, doing his Ace Ventura impression and making Christina laugh. He carefully picked her up and carried her bridal style all the way to his car, then set her in. She buckled up as he got in the drivers seat, then he turned to her. "Are you sure you want me to go with you?"

"Yes." she nodded. "I _need_ you."

At that moment, Vince felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. He felt a flutter in his stomach after she said it and the way she said it. He's heard her say it before, but not like that. He just nodded and started the car. As Christina looked out the window, Vince shook his head at his thoughts, and then he drove off. As he got on the freeway, Christina reached over and grabbed his hand to hold it, then smiled at him. He flashed her an awkward smile back, then kept his eyes on the road, and headed to Massachusetts.


	10. Chapter 10

**--Chapter Ten--**

"So where do you want me to park?" Vince asked as they pulled up to the dorms, five hours later.

"Next to my car." she pointed, then he parked and turned off the car. She unbuckled, then turned to Vince. "I'm sure you're tired from driving, so grab what you need and we'll get the rest later."

He nodded. "Okay." then got out to grab what he was taking with him. When he was done, he walked over to the passenger seat, and opened the car door. Christina was grinning at him. "What?" he asked.

"Carry me... to my room?"

"Um... sure." he carefully took her out and picked her up bridal style. He shut the door with his foot and Christina grabbed his duffle bag.

"My room is on the second floor... number two-seventy-two." she smiled at him and he just nodded, then carried her all the way to her room. When they reached her door, she was about to Use to unlock it. She noticed the door was already unlocked. She opened it and saw Pogue, Chase, Tyler, and Reid in there with shocked looks on their faces. "What the hell is everyone doing in my room?" then she noticed Reid and Chase glaring at Vince, she just rolled her eyes.

"Please, Chris." Pogue started. "For the love of God... tell me, you didn't go get married." Christina busted up laughing. "What's so funny? Did you?"

"No, Pogue." she looked up at Vince. "You can put me down now." he nodded, then set Christina on her feet, and took his duffle bag out of her hands.

"Then where have you been?"

"Not out getting married." she chuckled, shaking her head. "Geez... I went to Manhattan." seconds later, Vince nudged her arm. "Oh, right... guys this is my best friend, Vince, from New York." she paused. "Vince, this is." she pointed one by one. "Chase, those two are Tyler and Pogue, my brothers and/or best friends, and the prick by the window is Reid."

"What's up?" Vince waved.

"So what's he doing here?" asked Tyler.

"And how did you get to New York?" asked Chase. "Your car is here."

She ignored Tyler's question and said "I took a cab."

"So where is this 'Vince' gonna stay?"

Christina stared at Reid incredulously. "You have the nerve to ask me that, after you shov--"

"Chris." Pogue cut her off and shook his head.

"He's the one that shoved you?" Vince said, getting pissed.

"What?!" Chase kind of yelled. "You told me you fell out of the bed." he glared at Reid, then tried to lunge at him, but Tyler held him back.

"Just drop it and get out of my room." she said, then seconds later, Vince tried to lunge towards Reid as well, but Christina did her best to hold him back, then looked up at him. "Let. It. Go." he shook his head. "Please, Vince?" he stared at her for a few seconds, then nodded.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Pogue spoke. "Chris... we're gonna go."

"Okay." she nodded, then Pogue grabbed Reid's arm, pulling him out of the room with Tyler behind them.

"So Reid hurt you?" Chase asked.

"He didn't mean to." she paused. "Look, Pogue and I'm sure Caleb will do something about it. Until then, could you just let it go."

"Fine... will you be in school tomorrow?"

"It depends on how I'm feeling."

"Okay." Chase nodded, then he left the room too.

Vince locked the door and turned to Christina. "So... 'Reid' _is_ the one that shoved you, huh?"

She frowned, then carefully walked over to her bed, and sat down. "Yes."

"Did he even say he was sorry?"

"No."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Vince, I already told you to leave it alone."

"I can't... he hurt you." he said, sitting next to her.

She grabbed his hand, putting it in hers, and looked up at him. "Look, I've known Reid... basically my whole life and he was just upset about what I said. He wouldn't really hurt me."

"But he did, Chris... Why are you making an excuse for him?"

She sighed, then looked at Vince. "Please, let it go." he looked at her with a blank stare. "Do it for me..." then she stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.

Vince chuckled, then said "You know I can't say 'no' to you. It's impossible." he took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll let it go, but if he does anything else... "

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Reid... do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I just don't trust him."

Christina nodded. "Okay, well he's not going to mess with me, All right?"

He nodded, then fell back on her bed. "Wow... I missed this bed."

"Comfy huh?"

"Hell yeah." he paused. "How did you get it here?"

"Um... a U-haul." she lied.

"Oh, okay." he closed his eyes. "I vote for a nap."

She laughed. "Yeah... you and me both."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"With me silly."

"Uh... maybe I should crash on the floor."

"Vince, we'd always sleep in the same bed all the time."

"Yeah, but your friends or brothers..." he trailed off. "Or whoever they are to you."

She scoffed. "Forget about them, it's fine."

"Okay." he nodded. "If you say so."

She laughed. "I say so." she took her shoes off. "I'm just going to bed now, since it's dark outside."

"Are you sure you want me sleeping in the same bed with you?"

Christina raised her eyebrow. "Vince, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since we left New York."

"I'm acting the same."

"No, you're not... what's up?"

"It's nothing, Chris." he looked away.

"Vincent Nathaniel Williams, are you kidding me? I can totally tell when you're lying."

He groaned, then laid on the other side of the bed, with his back facing her. "Good night."

She scoffed. "So we're done talking?"

"For now... just like you told me, let it go."

"Oh my fuckin' God! You're serious?"

"Chris...."

"All right, fine... you big baby." she carefully laid in her bed and got comfortable. After five minutes of silence, she spoke. "Hey, Vince?"

"What?"

"Are we gonna sleep with the light on? I would get up, but my back is a little sore." he groaned, getting up and he shut off the light.

"Happy?" he asked, getting back on the bed.

"No, I'll be happy when you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Tomorrow, Chris."

"Fine... goodnight." she said, trying to roll over. After a while, Christina tried to fall asleep but she just couldn't. Her mind was racing all over the place and all she could think about was Reid, Vince, and Chase.


End file.
